<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A— Achoo! by linatangerina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056905">A— Achoo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatangerina/pseuds/linatangerina'>linatangerina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream - Fandom, BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ayahina Week, Caring, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Illnesses, No Plot/Plotless, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickness, Useless Lesbians, aya takes care of hina, ayahina for the soul, hina is sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatangerina/pseuds/linatangerina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina Hikawa comes down with a cold and her girlfriend, Aya Maruyama, saves the day and helps Hina feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A— Achoo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee7730/gifts">honeybee7730</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aya woke abruptly to the sound of rough, dry coughing of her sickly looking partner. It hurt her to hear the girl’s ragged voice ring out into the silence, like she was about to cough up a lung. Hina sniffled, and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand. She blew her nose into the tissue, and tossed it on the floor. She was too exhausted to get up.<br/>
“Hina, you okay?” Aya asked, her voice clearly showing concern. Hina turned to face Aya, who laid beside her. Hina didn’t want her to get sick. One of them being ill was enough, in Hina’s eyes. She felt enough of a nuisance, having Aya take care of her for the past week. Even though it was against her will.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m alright.” Hina said, as she began to sneeze. “Don’t worry about me, Aya. Really, I’ll be okay.” she concluded, her nasally voice not convincing Aya in the slightest. Hina was always bright and upbeat, and this cold was seriously taking it out of her. Hina’s eyes were watery and red. Her nose was a bright pink, as were her cheeks. She looked... well, sick. Very sick.<br/>
“Didja take your cold medicine?” Aya asked. She knew hina had a tendency to take care of herself, which unfortunately didn’t always work. Hina was very bright, but some things, like curing an illness with time, she wasn’t as successful with. And that’s where Aya came in. Hina looked at Aya as if to say “You’re really gonna make me, mom?”. Aya looked at Hina accusingly. “I uh.. I’ll take that as a no.” She replied.<br/>
Aya crawled out of bed with as much energy as the average person has at 3 in the morning. She walked to her desk, covered in papers with plans for her new show. She scanned the cluttered workspace, searching for Hina’s cold medicine. Hina never liked the pills — she preferred the taste of artificial cherry syrup. Aya picked up the small measuring cup off the top of the cap and opened the child proof cap of the syrup.<br/>
Hina studied Aya as she poured. Aya knew Hina was never a fan of any type of medicine, so she had to be careful with how much she poured, even if it was the reccomended amount for someone of Hina’s stature. Hina was strict when it came to what she put in her body.<br/>
“Aya, that’s way too much!” Hina whisper-yelled.<br/>
“This is.. exactly how much you’re supposed to take. Ten milliliters, thats barely anything!”<br/>
Hina huffed and crossed her arms. Aya looked at the girl pleadingly. Her dark circles, her stuffy looking nose, she needed to listen to Aya to get better. She continued to look at her, begging her wordlessly to just drink the syrup. Hina caved eventually, knowing it’d please Aya in the long run. She reached her hand out to take the small cup, and drank the thick, red liquid. She coughed smally and handed the cup back to Aya, who smiled widely and thanked Hina.<br/>
“Now you’re gonna feel so much better!” Aya said, excitedly. Hina grunted and rolled over in bed, making room for Aya next to her. Aya crawled in and cuddled up to Hina, throwing an arm over her waist in a spooning position. The girls nuzzled together, sharing warmth.<br/>
“I love you, Hina, goodnight!” Aya whispered to her girlfriend, who was already dozing off. Hina mumbled something similar to “Goodnight, Aya”, though she was at the point where her exhaustion made her unintelligible. Aya giggled lightly, and settled in for the night.<br/>
“Tomorrow, I’m making you.. chicken noodle soup. You need it, thats for sure.”<br/>
And with that, the girls had fallen asleep next to each other, in comfortable sickness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>